Haruka's first real birthday
by RukaMichi92
Summary: Finally someone celebrates her birthday; finally someone remembers... Wrote it specially for Haruka's birthday, although it's a little earlt to upload! Read to find out! R&R!


**None the less, it's a one-shot for Haruka's birthday!**

* * *

The rain was pouring quite heavily outside, thunder crackling through the sky, but she didn't mind; all she cared about was the circled date on the calendar in her hands. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights; all she cared about was _that _number. _27__th__… _She frowned. In the past, no one had ever cared for _that _day, or her…

_"Oto-san… Can I get a bicycle for my birthday?" The young blonde looked up at her father with her deep, emerald eyes. She had never gotten a birthday present before, not even a wish… And they call themselves the parents of Tennou Haruka, young famous racer._

_"A bicycle?!" Her father stood up abruptly. "Do you know how expensive is one?" He yelled at her as usual. _

_"But Rika-sensei told me that a bicycle is cheaper than your car collection…" She pointed at his garage, which was full of BMWs, Mercedes, Jaguars and other too-expensive-car. __Looking at his collection, surely he could afford a bicycle, not to mention a kids bicycle._

_"Urusei! Get away, Haruka! I'm busy!" He quickly changed the subject._

_"But Oto-san…" She whined, clinging onto his feet. She was getting on his nerves this time. He grabbed her by her collar and lifted her small body in mid-air, giving her 2 slaps across her cheeks. The young blonde looked at him with disbelief. Why on earth would he slap her?! She just wanted a simple bicycle, that's all… And even that he slapped her, what else could he do to her?_

_"I told you to shut up, dirtbag!" That wasn't the first time he called her that._

_"Oto-san!" Her eyes widen when she felt a pair of arms carrying her further and further from her father._

_"Gomene, Honey… Please, do go on with your work, I'll handle her." Before Haruka knew it, she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. She looked at it and struggled to get away from the arms of the woman as she saw blood trickling down from her fresh cut. She was brave, she did not scream nor cry… Besides, what's the use? No one would be able to hear her._

_"How many times have I told you not to disturb your father when he's working?" Her eyes trailed from the arms to the face. It was her mother, as expected. She was the only person in the world who would use a pen knife to cut her own daughter whenever she felt like it. She made another cut on her other arm, one cut after another…_

Haruka's eyes opened as she recalled that awful memory. Thank God they're dead now. Greed… The most fatal thing that could bring you death anytime, anywhere… _27__th__… How I wish she could celebrate with me… _Haruka was referring 'she' as her roommate. They had been sharing the room for almost a year now. She could still clearly remember that smile _she _had on _her _face the first time she stepped into the room. Obviously, she had caught her in the wrong timing. She chuckled as she thought how silly she was back then.

_She had just came back from training and was about to take a long bath. Her sweat rolled down her jaw lines as she took off her oversized t-shirt, wiping off the sweat with her yellow towel. "It's so damn hot today!" She said thoughtfully. She was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a gasp. Turning to face the door, she saw a young girl with aquamarine hair. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen._

_"What are you doing here?" She hissed when she finally realized that she only had her bra and pants on. She tried her best to cover her upper body with her towel, which she had succeeded in doing so._

_"Gomenasai!" The shorter girl quickly bowed to her. _

_"D-Daijoubu…" She tried to make the girl comfortable even when she herself wasn't. "You are…?"_

_"Ah! Sumimasen… I'm Kaiou Michiru. I just got transferred here this afternoon and had been assigned to share this room with Tennou Haruka. I'm 16 this year and… And I have a younger brother. I play the violin and I'm a pretty good swimmer. I like to paint too. My father works as a-" Haruka chuckled and cut her off._

_"I'm not a reporter, you know…" She couldn't take her eyes off the new girl. The deep blush which had crept onto her face made her look cuter. __"Well… Come on in, I'm Tennou Haruka. Oh, yeah.. Don't mind the mess, I wasn't expecting any company." She smiled._

_"Onegai, yoroshiku shimasu!" Michiru looked up and smiled sweetly at her, a smile she would never forget. _

"Haruka?" A voice called her back to reality. "Why are you staring into space lately?" The gently voice which she knew so well. Blinking a few times, the other girl had already sat beside her, checking her temperature. They had become best-of-friends throughout the year and Haruka didn't want to ruin that strong friendship with those 3 words she had been longing to say.

"Ah, nothing's wrong… Just thinking much lately." She frowned. _I have to tell her… I should at least try… _

"Thinking about what?" She got closer to the blonde. "Your birthday?"

"How'd you… Where'd you… Did-" She couldn't even speak out. How did Michiru know when's her birthday? All she could hear was Michiru's giggle.

"You're cute when you stammer, Haruka…"

_It's now or never, Haruka… Go for it! _She took in a deep breath. "Michiru…"

"Hm?" Michiru looked up at her.

"What do you do if someone you know for a long time tells you that he loves you?" Michiru's eyes widen. That was too sudden. Why was Haruka asking that type of question?

"Haruka… Is everything alright?" She asked again, trying to make sure.

"Michiru, please answer me." Something was different about the tone Haruka used. It sounded a little sad with a little mixture of pleading. Michiru frowned as she looked away.

"I-I don't know… I really don't." She knew exactly what Haruka was talking about. She were talking about the both of them, at least that what she was assuming. "I haven't given that a thought before." She said honestly.

"W-Well… would you give it a second thought if I say I…" Those words won't come out of her throat, they just won't. She sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"I-I'm sorry, Haruka…" Haruka's eyes widen with fear. Those were the last words she wanted to hear.

"Maybe we could go out for a cup of coffee sometime?" She tried.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tsukasa's throwing a slumber party at her place tonight, so I think I'll stay overnight there." With that said she ran out the door, leaving a confused and hurt blonde behind.

_I shouldn't have tried… Tomorrow's the day, Michiru… _She looked away. "Maybe I'm destined to be alone…" She whispered under her breath as her tears found their way to the surface. She closed her eyes, hoping all the pain would leave her alone, at least for now…

* * *

She sat on her bed in the same spot again. This was the day, her birthday. _It's gonna be like those years… Alone… _She frowned. She decided to take a stroll around the park downstairs. She got up and headed for the door. Just when she was about to turn the knob, the door opened, revealing the same person who ran away from her yesterday. "M-Michiru!" She moved back a little. Michiru walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Doshita?" The shorter girl leaned her back against the wall.

"I've thought about it, Haruka." She didn't bother to look up.

"Just forget that, Michiru… I know I was silly, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said those-" This time, it was Michiru who cut her off.

"Is that coffee invitation still open?" She looked into the blonde's emerald eyes and saw a glister of happiness. Haruka smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl.

"Of course, Michiru!" She cried with tears of happiness. _This is my first real birthday… Thank you, Michiru…_ The shorter girl smiled back as she tighten the embrace, wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist.

"Happy birthday, Haruka."

* * *

**Happy birthday to our all time famous racer TENNOU HARUKA!! Lol... anyways, let me know what you think about this!**


End file.
